Anime Gone Wrong
by UltimateFan78
Summary: Cg and Ld are in the world of anime. They must be brave, be heroic, be strong... well, not really. They just need to be the insane stalker fangirls they are. Random insanity and OOCness. Enter the world of psychos, but, remember, you have been warned.
1. AGW, When Stalking Fang Go Crazy, Part 1

UF78: Hi, this is UltimateFan78 here! If anyone has read AGW or Anime Gone Wrong under Chronogirl's name before, don't think you're going insane (even if you are). This particular name is made so Ld, Cg, Bl, Tl, or any other AGW character can access it to update. This kinda helps because Ld also writes AGW stories, not only Cg. Well, yeah. . . here ya go! Hope you like it!! You can read it now. . . LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *runs away and hides*  
  
Disclaimer for ALL chapters: UF78 doesn't own ANYTHING in these fics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chronogirl: *reading 'So You Want To Be A Stalker'*  
  
Luvsdogz: *getting items*  
  
Cg: Potato sack. . .  
  
Ld: Coming up *takes it out of backpack*  
  
Cg: Rope. . .  
  
Ld: Kay! *gets it*  
  
cg: Handcuffs. . .  
  
ld: Kay-Kay! *steals handcuffs from unsuspecting cops*  
  
*three years later*  
  
Cops: HEY, WHERE ARE MY HANDCUFFS?!?!?!  
  
*back to the present*  
  
Cg: Nail file. . .  
  
Ld: Oka. . . *confused* Wait a second! a nail file?  
  
Cg: I have an uneven nail.  
  
Ld: Oh no! you cant stalk Inuyasha like that!!!  
  
Cg: I know! *sniff, sniff*  
  
Ld: He's staying at a hotel at the end of the road!  
  
Cg: Lets go!  
  
*later at the hotel (cool theme music plays)*  
  
Cg: *sitting on awning above door*  
  
Ld: *hiding behind doorman*  
  
Door man: *looks at ld*  
  
Ld: Umm. . . Hi??  
  
Inuyasha: *walks out of door*  
  
Cg: *puts sack on his head*  
  
Ld: * handcuffs him*  
  
Both: *file his claws*  
  
Inu: NOOOOOOOOO! My claws!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Cg: *hugs Inu* I love you! (A/N: Back away rabid fan girls *swats them away*)  
  
Ld: *hugs Inu* me too!!  
  
Inuyasha: *runs to bone eaters well and jumps in*  
  
Cg & Ld: *follow him*  
  
Cg: You wont get away! Look at the title! WE are the stars and WE are stalking YOU.  
  
Ld: good use of pronouns cg!  
  
Cg: Thanks! * bows*  
  
Ld: now on to stalking Inuyasha!  
  
Cg: yep  
  
Ld: Hmmm. . .  
  
Cg: Yes. . . hmmm indeed! *points dramatically* To the well!  
  
*later at the well (theme music plays)*  
  
Both: *jump in after Inu*  
  
Inu: Stop following me!!!!!!!  
  
Ld: *looking around* Why does it seem so different?  
  
Cg: *checks rule book* AHA!! Rule # 41: Don't follow anime characters into magic well!  
  
Ld: That explains a lot!  
  
Cg: yep!  
  
Inu: *running away*  
  
cg: hmmm... I wonder..  
  
ld: I'm too slow to catch up! SIT BOY!  
  
Inu: *falls on face*  
  
cg: Cool! Let me try! SIT BOY!  
  
Inu: *falls on face*  
  
ld: SIT BOY!  
  
cg: SIT BOY!  
  
Inu *falls on face* Will you stop with that?  
  
Shippo: FOX FLAME!  
  
Cg & Ld: *being burned* COOL!!!!  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Cg: *slaps Miroku hard*  
  
Miroku: OWWWWW!!  
  
Ld: *slaps him harder*  
  
Cg: I can slap him harder! *slaps him even harder*  
  
Ld: *slaps him harder still*  
  
cg: *takes out baseball bat*  
  
Miroku: Uh-oh. . .*backs away slowly*  
  
Cg: *hits him the hardest*  
  
Miroku: *knocked out*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walks by the girls who are still beating up Miroku*  
  
cg: *stops hitting Miroku* FLUFFY!!!!!!!! *hugs Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *pushes her away*  
  
cg: HEY! *handcuffs him*  
  
Sesshoumaru: What magic is this?  
  
ld: Handcuffs! ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: what? O___o *try's ripping them apart*  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!!!  
  
Inu: *falls on face* CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Cg: Whoa too weird. . .  
  
Ld: *ties every one to a tree*  
  
Miroku: *still knocked out*  
  
Cg & Ld: *corny smiles*  
  
*the next morning (cool music)*  
  
Miroku: *wakes up* Ow, I feel like I was beat up by a couple of Inuyasha fan girls. . .  
  
Shippo: Uh. . . You kinda were. . .  
  
cg: *unties every one* Go free anime characters!!  
  
All anime characters: *run away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UF78: That's it for now. Please Review. I PROMISE TO UPDATE IF YOU DO. . . REALLY!!! *goes to stalk AGW characters, for it is her hobby* 


	2. AGW, When Stalking Fans Go Crazy, Part 2

UF78: Hey, I'm back. This chapter's got more stalking and stuff. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*in the forest(cool music plays)*  
  
Inu: Sesshoumaru. . . *mad glare*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Give me the Tetsuaiga!  
  
Inu: Not in my lifetime pal!  
  
Both: *fighting*  
  
Cg: I don't get it.  
  
Ld: *dramatic music in background* Cant you see cg? They are half brothers fighting for the Tetsuaiga, which is arguably the most powerful weapon in the world. They want revenge and only to see the other dead. . .  
  
Cg: *sniff sniff* that was beautiful ld...  
  
Ld: *bows* Thanks, so as I was saying, I was eating green beans last night. . .  
  
Cg: *anime style fall* *gets back up* I wonder what Sesshoumaru would do if we made Inuyasha . . .  
  
Ld: SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inu: *falls on face*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *laughing hysterically* You let humans control you?  
  
Inu: No... those are just some weirdo's that have been stalking me. . . and only one's human (Cg), the other is also an Inu hanyou (Ld) . . .  
  
Ld: Weirdo's? We aren't the ones falling on our faces when someone says SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inu: *falls on face*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walks off into forest laughing hysterically*  
  
Giant boomerang: *fly's at Inuyasha but misses*  
  
Cg: Hey! That's'. . .  
  
ld: SANGOS!  
  
Sango: Bingo you win the prize!  
  
Cg: What is the prize?  
  
Sango: Lemonade!!!!  
  
Ld: YAY!!!!!!!!! ^_^ *drinks lemonade*  
  
Sango: *sweat drop* You're both insane.  
  
Ld: Nope. . . look at the title! it says crazy. . .  
  
Cg: But isn't crazy the same as insane?  
  
Ld: Nope! Crazy is. . . well. . . crazy! Insane is *dramatically and insane sounding* TAKE ME TO THE PADDED ROOM!!!  
  
Cg: Oh. . .  
  
Sango: If you're such good stalkers, than what can you tell me about Inuyasha?  
  
Cg: Lots of stuff!  
  
Sango: Like what?  
  
Ld: Well. . . he's really old. . . (A/N: Don't worry, Ld doesn't REALLY think that, it's just for comic releif!!)  
  
Inu: What did you just say? I'm at the top of my game! Just look at my hair! *points at head*  
  
Ld: *examines Inuyasha's head* Well he does have a full head of hair. . .  
  
Cg: Can't beat that logic!  
  
Ld: *evil smirk* *grabs and pets Inuyasha's ears* ^_^  
  
*later that day (music)*  
  
Inu: When are you gonna stop stalking me?  
  
Ld: Umm. . . Wednesday?  
  
Inu: O____o What's a Wednesday???????  
  
Cg: *matter-of-factly* A day.  
  
Ld: Duh!  
  
Cg: And you're protecting Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I feel unsafe now! *walks away*  
  
Inu: You two are losers *follows Kagome*  
  
Cg: I feel sad now. . .  
  
Ld: try laughing out loud  
  
Cg: *really dryly and stupid sounding* HA !?! HA !?! HA !?!  
  
Ld: *trying to not make Cg feel like a freak* *laughs the same way as Cg* HA !?! HA !?! HA !?!  
  
Shippo: *stares at them*  
  
Cg: What're you looking at?  
  
Shippo: Nothing, I just thought you had gone insane.  
  
Cg: oh. . . *dramatically* TAKE ME TO THE PADDED ROOM!!!  
  
Shippo: *walks away*  
  
Ld: *drinking coffee* CoffeecoffeecoffeeCOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!!!!!!  
  
Cg: Yeah, that's coffee, and you're hyperhyperhyperHYPERHYPERHYPER!!!!  
  
Ld: Yes I am  
  
Cg: You'll go to sleep early tonight, I bet. . .  
  
Ld: That's creepy AND inaccurate. I wont go to sleep at all. . . I'm wired on caffeine!  
  
*2 seconds later(music)*  
  
Ld: *asleep*  
  
Cg: you ok ld?  
  
Ld: ZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Cg: Maybe we should stalk Miroku instead of Inuyasha?  
  
Inu: Are you kidding me? You're brain must be broken!  
  
Cg: *pushes Inu out onto a bridge*  
  
Inu: I have an odd feeling this has happened before. . .  
  
Cg: SIT BOY  
  
Bridge: *breaks*  
  
Inu: *falls into water*  
  
Ld: *wakes up* yawn! *looks down at water and sees Inu* what did I miss in the 1-2-3. . . 10 lines I've slept through?  
  
Cg: Nothing important. . .  
  
Ld: I'm gonna go get more lemonade. . .*walks off*  
  
cg: Kay-Kay! I'll be here making sure --SIT BOY-- Inuyasha doesn't -- SIT BOY -- go anywhere -- SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inu: *climbing up cliff soaking wet*  
  
Ld: SITBOY!!!  
  
Cg: Weren't you getting lemonade?  
  
Ld: Oh yeah. . . That's what I was doing! *poofs up some lemonade with author powers*  
  
Inu: I want some lemonade too. . .  
  
Cg: Oh. . . Okay!!  
  
Ld: *poofs in cups too*  
  
Cg: *tosses cup down to Inu*  
  
Cup: *bonks Inu on the head*  
  
Inu: *falls into water, unconscious*  
  
Cg & ld: *jump in and save Inu*  
  
Ld: MY LEMONSDES GONE!!!!!!! *sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UF78: Well, that's it. . . and as you can see, I got reviews. The reasoning on why I updated!!! *hint hint* Review onegai!! 


	3. AGW, When Stalking Fans Go Crazy, Part 3

UF78: Welcome to another chapter! I'm not making this long today, so enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*on the cliff top....("Letters of the alphabet, ABC". . . whoops. . . cool theme plays)*  
  
Inu: You know Ld, you ain't half bad. . .  
  
Ld: *eyes sparkle* Really?  
  
Kagome: *tackles ld*  
  
Both: *fighting*  
  
Ld: You know why Inuyasha likes you so much Kagome? *doesn't wait for her to answer* Because you were a bag of KibBles'N'Bits in a past life! *pushes Kagome off of cliff* AND YOU SMELL BAD TOO!!!!  
  
Cg: *running after Inuyasha* WAIT! LD STILL HAS TO HUG YOU!!!  
  
Inu: *jumps in well*  
  
Cg & Ld: *jump in after him*  
  
Inu: *in Kagome's time*  
  
Cg & Ld: *in Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
Cg: Darn! Next time we ask for directions!  
  
Ld: *checks rule book* Rule # 42: Ask for directions.  
  
Cg: CURSE YOU FINE PRINT!!! CURSE YOU!!!!  
  
Ld: *eating Klondike bar*  
  
Cg: Hey Ld, what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
(A/N: Caution, Kuwabara bashing ahead *blinking lights and warning signs, along with an annoying alarm beepy noise appear*)  
  
Ld: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Cg: *asking everyone*  
  
Kurama: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Yusuke: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Hiei: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Keiko: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Atsuko: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is and then hang out with my cross dressing friends!  
  
Kuwabaka's cat: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Kuwabaka's mom: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Kuwabaka's sister: I'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is.  
  
Yukina: I'd tell Kazuma how ugly he is.  
  
Ld: Botan, what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Cg: Let me guess. . . you'd tell Kuwabaka how ugly he is?  
  
Botan: Bingo you win the prize!  
  
Cg: What is it?  
  
Botan: Lemonade!  
  
Ld: YAY!!!! *drinks lemonade*  
  
Cg: What would YOU do for a Klondike bar Kuwabaka--- erm--- Kuwabara?  
  
The baka himself: I'd tell myself how ugly I am and then beat up Ld!  
  
Ld: At least I'm not an ugly little. . . I like lemonade, anyone have lemonade?  
  
Cg: Um. . . Ld. . . She has a little. . . um. . . problem with making fun of people. . . so I'll finish her sentence- an ugly loser like Kuwabara!  
  
Ld: Now lets stalk Kurama!!!!  
  
*later when they FIND Kurama*  
  
Cg: *hyperventilating* H-h-hi Kurama...  
  
Kurama: Um. . . hi?  
  
Cg: H-hi Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Hello. . .  
  
Cg: H-h-h-hi Kurama!  
  
Kurama: SECURITY!  
  
Security dude: H-h-hi Kurama!  
  
Cg: *punches security dude out* That's my line!!  
  
Ld: Hi Kurama, WE are YOUR biggest fans and WE are stalking YOU!  
  
Cg: Pronouns again!  
  
Ld: Time to visit rurouni Kenshin!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UF78: You know why I'm here again, right? YUP, CUZ PEOPLE REVIEWED!!!! Review or I'll sick Poo (the chicken-like think from Yu Yu Hakusho) on you and have him devour your soul!!! Mwa ha ha!!! Well, not really, but. . . yeah. . . one can dream. . . 


	4. AGW, When Stalking Fans Go Crazy, Part 4

UF78: Hey, be prepared for some more randomness in this chapter. And, I know it said they were going to RK last time, and I'm not entirely sure why they don't go according to plan, but that's why we call it random. And Cg does go to RK, so its not like I TOTALLY lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ld: *faints at random*  
  
Cg: So much for going to Kenshin. I think we should head back to Inuyasha, or I might just try something drastic with Kurama. . . *picks Ld up and carry's her to well* hmm. . . it looks like it might hurt if I don't place her in carefully. . .*drops Ld like a rock into the well* Oops. . .*jumps in*  
  
Ld: *in Inuyasha*  
  
Cg: *in Rurouni Kenshin* Hey! Why aren't I in Inuyasha?!?! *sees Kenshin* RANDOM RED HAIRED GUY! *points at Kenshin* MUST. . . HUG!!!!!! *hugs Kenshin and then jumps into well*  
  
Kenshin: That was weird and disturbing, that it was. . .  
  
Yahiko: That's it! I'm signing you up for Speech Correction! (A/N: I love how Kenshin talks! ^_^x)  
  
Cg: *in Inuyasha* HEY LD! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!  
  
Ld: *wakes up* Oh, hi Cg! ^_^ Is it not a BEEEAAAAUUUUUTTTTIIIIFFFFUUULLL day?  
  
*it starts raining*  
  
Cg: Hey did you know this fic is only....  
  
Ld: 1-2-3. . .4 chapters long! Lets fill up some space!  
  
Cg: Time to worship people!  
  
*5 pages later (the record player broke, no more cool theme music. WAAAH!)*  
  
Cg: Look at that 5 pages gone and not one of these people reading this read one of em. . .  
  
Ld: We think that's rude, really rude. . .  
  
Cg: *whispers to Ld*  
  
Ld: Oh, you mean we didn't put them up? Whoops! Sorry folks!  
  
Cg: Well. . . I'm all out of ideas. . . We've stalked Inuyasha and Kurama. . . We got burned by Shippo. . . We beat the crap out of Miroku. . .  
  
Ld: And hugged Fluffy. . .  
  
Cg: Yeah that too. . .  
  
(A/N: Don't kill me BL pleeeeeeeeeeeease!)  
  
Ld: What to do next???  
  
Cg: *sees Miroku* HEY! We got some unfinished business pal!!!! *tackles him and starts to beat him up*  
  
Ld: *drinking lemonade*  
  
Miroku: *screaming in pain* AHHHHHHH!!!!! MY LEG!!!!! I NEED THAT CG!!!! OWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Cg: *stops and walks over to Ld* Okay I'm done. . .  
  
Ld: *sees Shippo* HEY ITS SHIPPO!!!  
  
Shippo: Hey, aren't you they two people I burned. . .  
  
Cg: Yup!!!  
  
Shippo: And the laughing people. . .  
  
Ld: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's us!  
  
Shippo: *runs in fear of their insanity*  
  
Cg: *bored*  
  
Ld: RANDOM CONVERSATION TIME!  
  
Cg: Okay. . . *talking super fast* Oh my gosh! Inuyasha-is-so-cool-and-he's- got-the-Tetsuaiga-and-Shippo-is-a-big-puff-ball-and-Sesshoumaru-is-fluffy- and-fluffy-is-cute-and-Kagome-is-a-bag-of-kibbles'N'bits-and-Miroku's-a- hentai-and-then-they-all-died!  
  
(Just in case you didn't catch that: Oh my gosh! Inuyasha is so cool and he's got the Tetsuaiga and Shippo is a big puff ball and Sesshoumaru is fluffy and fluffy is cute and Kagome is a bag of Kibbles'N'bits and Miroku's a hentai and then they all died.)  
  
Ld: Umm. . . a little bit too random. . . *backs away slowly*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UF78: Did you like it? If you hated it don't complain to me complain to your friends. Don't have any? Too bad. Then complain to your dog. Don't have one? Get one. Allergic? Then draw a little smiley face on a banana and complain to it. Mind you, updating only happens when these magical things called reviews are made by these great people called reviewers. Catch my drift? Good, now REVIEW ONEGAI!!! 


	5. AGW, When Stalking Fans Go Crazy, Part 5

UF78: *sad looking* This is the last chapter to AGW, When Stalking Fans Go Crazy. *looks happier* But, I am already typing up the sequel! The show must go on!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ld: Let's go to the magical world of Hamtaro!  
  
Cg: Umm. . . *gets dragged by Ld to the well and finds herself thrown in by the half dog demon*  
  
Ld: Wow. . . they really are. . . LITTLE hamsters. . .  
  
Cg: *steps on Penelope* Whoops I squished one. . . EWWWW!!! I got dead hamster all over my shoe!!!  
  
Ld: Let's skip through a field of sunflowers!  
  
Ham-hams: YEAH!  
  
Ld & ham-hams: *skipping through field of sunflowers*  
  
Cg: *walking around sunflowers* *glancing at ld* Glance glance.  
  
(A/N: studies show that half of you left at the mention of Hamtaro. Well, we are going to other anime's, so your gonna miss out! HA!)  
  
Cg: Okay, now can we go to Serial Experiments Lain or Cowboy Bebop?  
  
Ld: NO! Now we go to. . . YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Cg: Okay *mumbling to self* Anywhere but here is fine by me.  
  
Both: *in YYH*  
  
Ld: RANDOM CONVERSATION #2!!!!!  
  
Cg: *cuts in before she starts* Did you read that note before?  
  
Ld: Yeah! People are leaving!!!  
  
Cg: That's so mean!  
  
Ld: I'm gonna get some coffee to make me happy again...  
  
Cg: Kay-kay. . . I'm gonna make sure no one leaves. . . HEY! I SAW THAT! your hand moving the cursor towards the 'close' icon! Well, let me tell you- - if you leave I'll start doing really cool stuff and you'll miss out! So now you have to stay! HA!  
  
Ld: *drinks coffee* HyperhyperhyperHYPERHYPERHYPER!!!!  
  
Cg: Oh great. . . not again. . .  
  
Ld: It's time to end the fic!  
  
Cg: *looking around suspiciously*  
  
Ld: What's the matter Cg?  
  
Cg: This is usually when something bad happens to open a spot for a sequel...*a dagger is put to her throat*  
  
Ld: Right on time. . . I'm gonna get some more lemonade. . .*walks away*  
  
RandomCrazedFan (RCF): I will kill for skittles!  
  
Narrator dude from Spongebob: Oh no! What will become of Cg? Will Ld run out of lemonade? Will the crazed fan ever get skittles? Find out next time in. . . Anime Gone Wrong, Where Is Everyone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UF78: Well, we're done with Stalking Fans Go Crazy. Where Is Everyone coming up soon. Also, reviews = me updating. Simple math. . . WAIT, SCHOOL = MATH !! I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK *runs off to do homework* 


	6. AGW, Status Report 1

UF78: Okay, I've decided to do a little status thing before each new story starts. So, here's my computer to tell you.  
  
Computer: *monotone voice* Character- Cg. She is slightly hyper, slightly not. She has a bad attitude and is developing a crush on Kurama. Her best friend is Ld and her hair is green. She comes from the human world, and is human. No other facts are known as of now.  
  
UF78: Now tell about the next character.  
  
Computer: *monotone voice still* Character- Ld. She is very hyper. Her crush is unknown, and she is a half dog demon. Her best friend is Cg and she has a charm necklace she always wears. She may come from the human world, no ones really sure if she is actually from somewhere else.  
  
UF78: Now I want to thank all of my reviewers. THANKS!! You all make me feel so loved. And just to tell you, sugar may make me hyper, and the stories more random and better, but reviews make me update. Also, you can ask any questions about the AGW characters, and I'll make sure to find them and ask them before the fic starts. Its better than any normal boring, 'hi I'm here and here's the fic'. So, yeah, ask away! AND REVIEW!!! 


	7. AGW, Review Responses

Luvsdogz: DUH!!!  
  
JadeNeko-Juroku: Thanks, I'm glad you like. You have an emotion button? Why cant I have one?  
  
ai-ti-wago-sisters: Mongooses? Oh no!! O_O How can you!?! I mean--- Really. . . mongooses are SOOO out of style this year. . . its all about the squirrels. But how could I expect a simple minded human such as you to understand *somebody kicks the person typing* No! I'm a random superior feeling demon and I refuse to give up this 'keyboard' of yours!! You can't have it! AHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Seraphina2: Yes, I do believe Cg will start with that soon enough. . . after all, she IS obsessed with the guy. That's why I type this and not her. . . she's too busy stalking Kurama. . . same with Ld, but she stalks Inuyasha.  
  
Seraphina2: *again* We WILL stalk him, I get the point!!  
  
Turtle Lover: Hihi Tl! Okay, I like the whole robot 'oh yea' thing. . . but why do you have a robot in the first place?  
  
Turtle Lover: Didn't I just write a response for you. . . eh heh, whatever. That's radical ^_^.  
  
Seraphina2: Yes, definitely force Yusuke to get his hair out of that stupid style he always wears it that way. . . and its so annoying. Kuwabaka's hair too!! EWWWW!! Kuwabaka *cringe* And for now. . . I'm going to say what I wanted to say for the last 2 responses. . . MMMMMBOO!!! *randomly gets hit by a commit*  
  
Sephira2's sane side: Well, talking to you is a change. . . I'm surprised she actually has a sane side!! But that's besides the point! What isnt besides the point is the oh-so-grand fact that I like beef!! ^____^ 


	8. AGW, Where is Everyone, part 1

Luvsdogz: *whispering to UF78*  
  
UF78: Oh, so that's who you have a crush on. . .  
  
Ld: Why did you wanna know?  
  
UF78: *evil smile* Later on, something happens, in the sequel to Where Is Everyone. I wanted to know so I could plan ahead. . .  
  
Ld: OH NO, SHES SMILING EVILY, RUUUUUUN AAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAYYYYY!!!! *runs away*  
  
UF78: Well, here's a little note that I also have to add.  
  
Note: Did you really think we'd finish off Cg like that? No! The dagger was put through her throat, but Ld and Cg have author powers. That means Cg can be healed. So HA Random Crazed Fan! HA!  
  
UF78: Don't be dissing the crazed fan! *getting all defensive*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ld: *comes back with lemonade* Who are you? *heals Cg with author powers, then drinks her lemonade*  
  
Random Crazed Fan: I'm a crazed fan, UltimateFan78 on the Anime Gone Wrong web site.  
  
Cg: *whispers to Ld* We have a web site? *no longer whispering* THEY NEVER TELL US ANYTHING!!!!  
  
UF78: Riiight. . . *edges away slowly, but then mysteriously becomes hyper again* Well, I'm obsessed with a lot of different anime shows, and fics and stuff like that. . . but my favorites Anime Gone Wrong. *sigh* Sadly, they don't show pictures of what they look like on the web site.  
  
Cg: *nervous laugh* Heh heh, yeah. . . too bad.  
  
UF78: Enough about me, what's you're names?  
  
Cg: *hesitant to answer* Uh. . . Chronogirl.  
  
Ld: *recently had A LOT of sugar* I'm Luvsdogz and I'm on a sugar high! YEAH!  
  
UF78: O_O You mean YOU guys are Cg and Ld!?!?! OHMIGAWD!! I can't believe it!! Holy--- I'm sorry, I was about to bring the ratings down. (ratings go down every time someone curses)  
  
Ld: ^_^ Its okay, because you didn't!!  
  
UF78: YAY!! I want skittles!! I would kill for skittles. *glances over at Cg*  
  
Cg: I don't have any!!  
  
UF78: v_v  
  
Ld: Here! *hands UF78 a package of skittles*  
  
UF78: Who should I kill now?  
  
Ld: No one!! ^_^  
  
UF78: YAY!! *eats skittles* Mmm. . .  
  
Cg: *suspicious* you say you're our ultimate fan, right?  
  
UF78: Yeah, so what's your point?  
  
Cg: I challenge you to a 'I-don't-trust-you-so-I'm-questioning-your-fan- abilities-by-having-a-lets-see-how-much-you-really-know-about-us- competition' Competition.  
  
UF78: *takes out 'So You Wanna Be A Stalker'* It says here- - -  
  
Cg: HEY!! That's mine! Where'd you get that?  
  
UF78: Internet.  
  
Ld: *takes book* Blah blah blah. . . challenge. . . blah blah. . . blah blah competition - - - HERE IT IS!! *reads more* Blah blah blah you-have no life competition - -no. must be back more- - *flips pages* Blah blah !! Found it!! *reads rules* YAY!! I FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO HAVE MY OWN GAME SHOW!! I'LL BE THE HOST AND CG AND ULTIMATEFAN78 CAN BE THE CONTESTANTS!!  
  
UF78: *smirks evilly*  
  
*a buzzer and 2 podiums appear*  
  
Kuwabaka: *gets yanked of the street*  
  
Ld: YOU *points at Kuwabaka* WILL DO THE ANNOUNCING!!!  
  
Kuwabaka: Make me.  
  
Ld: _ YOU WILL ANNOUNCE AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!!!! *yelling in his face*  
  
Kuwabaka: Meep! Okay!! O.O Don't hurt me (Ld's scary when she's mad, and put that on top of her being sugar high--- sheesh, I almost feel sorry for ultra-baka, AKA Kuwabaka for all those who don't know)  
  
Ld: ^_^  
  
Kuwabaka: Now its time to play 'Answer the Question Before the Other person Does'. . . jeesh, that's a corny name---  
  
Ld: *death glares at Kuwabaka from 'offstage'*  
  
Kuwabaka: O_O W-w-well, here's your h-host. . . Ld. . . DON'T HURT ME!!! *runs away, terrified of Ld*  
  
Ld: *runs onto 'stage'* That's right. Hi folks, its time to play another game of---  
  
Audience comprised of captive anime bishonen: *being forced to say it* Answer the Question Before the Other person Does--- now can you let us go?  
  
Ld: *ignores the question* That's right!! Now lets bring out our contestants, UltimateFan78 *UF78 runs onto 'stage'* And Cg *Cg runs onto 'stage'* These two girls are competing for no reason whatsoever. Please introduce yourselves.  
  
UF78: I'm UltimateFan78 and I'm hyper and skittle obsessed, but mostly AGW obsessed. Hooray fact that that didn't make any sense!!  
  
Ld: Yes, hooray. Now for you Cg.  
  
Cg: I think people who make challenge's into game shows are complete morons.  
  
Ld: *valley girl* Are you dissin' me girlfriend?  
  
UF78: *rungs buzzer* What is yes?  
  
Ld: *back to game show host mode* C o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o ---  
  
Cg: We get it  
  
Ld: o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o orect!!!  
  
(A/n: You ever notice how game show hosts always put like a million o's into the word correct?)  
  
Cg: Was that even a question for the game?!?!  
  
Ld: Now it is. Next question. From which show is the character Gohan?  
  
UF78: *slams fist down on the buzzer* What is Dragon Ball Z?  
  
Cg: *hit the buzzer a little too late*  
  
Ld: Right. And drop the whole answer as a question thing, will ya?  
  
UF78: Kay. ^_^  
  
Ld: Next question. Who says 'Bingo you win the prize'?  
  
UF78: *buzzes before Cg again* Botan.  
  
Ld: Bingo!! *trying to get UF78 stumped so Cg can answer quick* Last question. Who was the first person I ever stalked?  
  
UF78: *ponders* Hmmm  
  
Cg: *hits buzzer over and over again, but it wont work* *growls* Buzz v_v *feels dumb to have actually SAID buzz*  
  
Ld: Cg?  
  
Cg: Me you dumba---  
  
Ld: Ratings!!  
  
Cg: *huff*  
  
Ld: But. . . RIGHT!!!  
  
UF78: No! Why didn't I see it!?!?! *sobs* *looks up slightly* Does that person have skittles? They do. . . *kills person and steals their skittles* ^_^  
  
Ld: *poofs 'stage' and podium away, leaving only the buzzers* Cg!?! Why didn't you answer!! You're supposed to be a professional!!  
  
Cg: *blank face* My buzzers broken *taps buzzer over and over*  
  
Buzzer: *silence*  
  
Ld: ^_^ Oh, Ultimate Fan, did you break her buzzer? Ultimate Fan, hello? Where'd she go?  
  
UF78: *is gone*  
  
Cg: Gone to stalk someone else I guess.  
  
Ld: You know what, I'm having a craving for some of them there skittles right about now. . .  
  
Cg: Shut it.  
  
Ld: You're such a -- *drinks coffee* hyperhyperhyperHYPERHYPERHYPER!! *falls asleep* ZzZzZzZzZ. . .  
  
Cg: WAKEUP YOU BUM!!! *kicks Ld*  
  
Ld: O_O Meanie!! *realizes she just called Cg a name, AKA she broke her code* I'm sorry Cg!! *runs off*  
  
Cg: Ld. . . come back *kicks nearest person*  
  
Hiei: *sets Cg's foot on fire* Stupid human.  
  
Cg: AIII!!!! *running around insanely* *runs into Yusuke* Today just isn't my lucky day, is it?  
  
Yusuke: *mistakes Cg for a demon* SPIRIT GUN!!!  
  
Cg: Nope. *gets spirit gunned* *flies through air and lands on head somewhere in a random greenhouse* Owww.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UF78: This looks like a good place to leave it off. Sorry for not updating in forever. ^_^ Heh. I'd like it if you reviewed. 


	9. end

Hello all. This is Luvsdogz. I am here to bring news of the end of AGW. This was written back in the seventh grade by people (me and my other friend Chronogirl) who had no sense of writing or plot whatsoever. For all those who are saddened by this loss I have a bit of advice - deal. Go read my fics (now under the name Kyaki instead of luvsdogz), or thegreatblsama's fics, or something thats actually worth while.Cause, ya know, this story really kinda sucked. I'm surprised we didnt get it flamed or removed at least once.


End file.
